Young again
by XxkanonxX
Summary: Hiashi turns to his younger self for a day. Read the rest of the story to find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

_Here I am again with another fanfic._

**Summary:** Hiashi turns to his younger self for a day. Read the rest of the story to find out for yourself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

He didn't expect to start his day in that way. He's been staring at his face for already 15 minutes and he can't figure it out why and how did it happen to him. Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of the noble clan- Hyuuga clan, just turned to his younger self. He turned back on his early 20's and it just made him shock in either ways. He tried to speak and his heart skipped a beat when he heard his voice that he could even barely remember. It's been a while…

"Think, Hiashi—Think!" it's like mantra for him now. He successfully finished taking a bath and dressed up with his eyes partially closed. He doesn't want to compare his body to his old one. But what bothered him is the air that hit his hot skin- on his chest. His robe is bigger so his broad chest is revealed. He was sure his blood is rushing to his face; he can feel it.

A soft knock made him snapped out and cause him to go back to reality. By the silhouette on his door, he can identify it as his daughter, Hinata. He just slid it open but he didn't show himself to her and instead made a hand gesture telling her to come in. Confused as why is he like that so early in the morning, she just disregarded it and came inside. But with just a swift movement, he pulled her inside and shut closed the door.

Hinata was in total awe and surprise at the same time. Who is this? What is he doing here... these are the questions that are running in her mind now. Hiashi covered her mouth for seconds and then released her that causes her to chase for her breath.

"Listen to me Hinata, this is your father. I don't know why and how but don't tell anyone about this, okay?" this is the first thing that came to his mind as to what to tell to his first born.

"F-father?" she mumbled. She can't believe this good looking man is her father. It seems like stress must caused her father to look like how he is.

He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm thinking of meeting Tsunade-sama. I know she can help me. But you also have you do me a favour. I need you to do a cover for me."

"What do you mean, father?" she asked, blinking every now and then to make sure she wasn't dreaming of talking to someone who has such a nice voice.

It came to him again the memories of his fangirls stalking him in private and following him in public. Yes, he has two types of fangirls before and they just stopped their obsession over him when their clan publicly announced his engagement. That was a big relief for him.

"Just don't leave me. Let them think what they want to. Just don't leave. Hold my hand, tug my sleeve or whatever makes you comfortable just don't leave my side. This is an order, Hinata."

She felt like she's going into a war with the instructions he just gave to her. "Yes, father…" she nodded and poked her fingers in total nervousness.

"Let's go." He stood up and slid the door open, moving aside for her to go out of the room first then him following her. But not far away, Neji was about to go to his room, too. He squinted his eyes to see a guy with her. "Did…Did Hiashi-sama just arranged the marriage for Hinata-sama with someone?" his thoughts came like this. Hinata was looking down while Hiashi was as stoic as ever.

"Hinata-sama, is this man bothering you?" he asked, emphasizing his observation on them.

"Neji-niisan! N-no, he is…fine." She said with an awkward smile. Hiashi remained silent and gave Neji a cold look.

"Yeah, Hinata-sama, I know you're bad at lying. And you…" he stared at the young Hiashi with a threatening voice. "What's your business with Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama?"

Hiashi knew it that the younger male is just doing his duty but this is the first time he saw him in action. He felt a lot relieved now knowing that he's doing a good job. Now to test him…

"Hmph, so what? You shouldn't care, you're just a branch boy." He said as if he's mocking him.

"You might have passed Hiashi-sama's approval but you also have to go through me." He said with a firmer voice, wanting him to hear every word he is saying. Hinata is now in panic but she just kept it to herself.

* * *

Yeah, this will be a multi-chapter though I planned it to be just an oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say sorry for late update. There was a trouble with my email account and I need it to be fixed so bad…

* * *

"A-ano… Neji nii-san, there's nothing to worry about. Trust me, please?" she pleaded, hoping her cousin can hear her at the very moment. Neji's eyes seemed to be glued on the young leader. Hiashi is liking the staring contest he is in now.

"You can't really do anything about it, kid." Hiashi said, mocking him with the way he looks at his nephew.

As much as he wanted to amaze his self more with his nephew, he can't let his self be like that forever- not even for a day. Hiashi carried his daughter bridal style and in a swift move, he managed to jump off to the walls of their clan's compound. Hinata made a quiet squeak, unable to register the things that are happening.

It's really been a while. How many years is it? Nevermind. He didn't expect that he could carry his daughter again. She gained weight and he can tell that she really did turn into a women.

He wore his stoic face again, trying to focus back on the thing he needs to be done. He finally landed in a street of Konoha, letting Hinata to flatten her feet on the ground, too as well.

He shifted his eyes from left to right before grabbing her hand. They started walking normally so that no one will suspect them. He needs to be discreet so as a camouflage, he also had to act like a normal person.

"Father… "She mumbled but was quickly stopped by her young man again. "No; stop calling me father for now. They'll doubt us for sure." He hissed at her but was loud enough for another group of people to hear him- the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

"Yeah, Hinata, why would you call your boyfriend like that? Do you have some kind of father fetish?" Ino teased at her. Ino and her teammates were just behind them. Hiashi was too distracted to feel their presence that he nearly swore in total embarrassment for his self.

"Hinata will be Hinata, Ino. However she wants to call her fiancé has nothing to do with you." Shikamaru said, trying to defend her but it only made Hinata blush more. Ino snorted and stomped her foot to her disbelief. "Well, I was just joking, you know that? Even Hinata knows that, right?" she looked at Hinata, waiting for her to agree.

"So it's true that the Hyuuga clan arranges their heirs and heiresses' marriage earlier than any other clans, eh? I feel lucky now…" Choji said while munching his potato chips. "But I don't think girls will like me-"

"Oh of course, someone will like you!" Shikamaru said right away, not letting his friend feel bad though girls are troublesome for him.

Hinata and Hiashi were just quiet – the thing that Ino noticed, her eyes squinted on them. "Not that I'm making you feel creepy or what but you look like you boyfriend, Hinata." Ino said, grinning cutely on them. "But don't worry, you shouldn't freak out because he's hot." Her eyebrows went up and down, giving a hint on her. "And you know what I mean with hot, Hinata…." Before the blonde kunoichi knew it, her face was totally near with Hinata's so she stepped back and grinned more.

"Sorry about that, Hinata. You know how Ino is with guys." Shikamaru apologized to her lazily. "Ino, you better not steal Hinata's fiancé or you'll destroy her clan."

"Wa- Who said I'm going to steal her boyfriend?! " Now it's Ino who is blushing really hard. She breathed out heavily and smiled once more to Hinata. "Anyway, you two really look good and I wish the two of you all the best!"

Hinata didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell them the truth but she knows she needs to cover her father's current state. She remained silent and let them think what they want.

Ino and her team waved their hands on them, saying their byes and so on. That's a big relief for the two of them. She will need to explain them on the next morning about this.

* * *

I'm trying to find someone who can beta my work so forgive me for my bad grammar. I'm trying my best to correct it but if you think it's still bad, you can tell me and I'll try my best to find a Beta. Or if you can beta my work, you can also tell it to me.

Thank you for the reviews, it made me really happy.


End file.
